vacation time!
by cutegabrielle16
Summary: Natsume and the gang are taking a well deserved vacation. What will happen along the way? Fun memories and romance no doubt! Pairings are: KokoXAnna, RukaXHotaru, and NatsumeXMikan.chap 6!
1. picking up the ride

_**heyyy!! guyz!!! Gabrielle here!! sorry i didn't update my "know your stars" fic...but here's another great story!!!  
all of them are 20 plus now sorry if the others are OOC hehe...well enjoy!!  
this will take about 27 chapters...okay? eeennnnjjjooooyy!!!  
mwwwwwaaaaaaaaahh!!!**_

-Gabrielle

_**Disclaimer: i really really do not own gakuen alice/alice academy**_

Ruka walked into the car repair shop and glanced around the building, trying to find his red Lincoln Navigator. "Where is it?" he wondered aloud. Turning around to find some help, he nearly collided with his room mate and friend, Kokoroyomi.

"Whoa! Watch where you're going."

"Ooops, sorry Koko."

"No problem," stated Koko Running his hand through his sand like hair he added, " Where's your car."

"I dunno," Ruka replied, scanning the repair shop one more. "Let's go find some help."

The two men wondered around the repair shop, browsing through the vehicles and looking for someone who could assist them. The building seemed empty, except for the cars of course.

"Maybe they're out for lunch," Koko suggested.

"Naw it's only nine," Ruka replied, checking his watch. "That's an awful early lunch."

"Hey, what's wrong with having lunch at nine?"

"Most people are eatting breakfast at that time."

"So? No reason why you can't eat lunch in the morning."

Ignoring Koko's comments Ruka asked, "Do you see anybody in here at all?"

"Nope. But, we need to find the truck soon, We still gotta pick up Natsume and go get the girls."

"Yeah. Hopefully they're ready. I don't wantt to wait-" Seeing a man close to the back of the shop, Ruka finished, "Hey, there's someone!"

"Hello, Kyle," Ruka greeted after checking the man's name tag. "Do you have a truck ready for Ruka Nogi?"

"Oh, ya man. Just finished it up early this morning," Kyle answered, leading the two men to the rear of the shop.

"Get a load of that hair," Koko whispered to Ruka.

"I know,' Ruka replied, staring at the back of Kyle's dread locked head. "Did you see those peircings?" Ruka asked, referring to the many earrings that were in Kyle's ears, nose, and eyebrows. He was definately something. Ruka was beginning to dread seeing his truck.

"What do you think, man?" Kyle asked, motioning towards Ruka's truck.

"Oh my..."

"Ruka! Look at your ride!" Koko shouted.

Walking over to the newly tranformed Navigator, the two men began inspecting every peice of the truck.

"Nice, huh?" Kyle commented.

Nice? This thing is awsome!" Climbing in the back seat, Koko added, Hey!, there's t.v.'s back here!"

"T.v.'s! All I wanted was a cd player!" the young blond cried.

"A cd player? But it says here..." Kyle quickly checked the clip board in his hand. "Oh. Your last name's Nogi, right?

"Yes," Ruka nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, man. This is the Noji, truck. Not yours. Well, it is your truck, but it's got the Noji package on it."

"Great. This is great. I don't have the cash to pay for this, and I want my truck back."

"Of course. I can have your truck back to you by next Thursday."

Thursday!" Koko and Ruka cried.

"I need my truck back! Today!" Ruka exclaimed.

"Well, in that case, take it."

"Take it!" Ruka and Koko shouted in unison once again.

"Sure. We screwed up the order. Why should you have to suffer the consc- consqu- Why should you suffer from it.

Great. This guy was definately messed up. He couldn't even say consquences. But...if he wanted to give it to them...

"Could you excuse us a moment?" Koko said, pulling Ruka to the side. "Okay, this guy is short a few coconuts, if you know what I mean. But, if he wants to give us the truck..."

"We should take the truck," Ruka finished.

"Dudes, do you guys want this truck or not?"

"Yes. Yes we would," Ruka replied, trying to keep his composure. This was to good to be true.

"Okay. Here are the keys," Kyle said, handing the keys to Ruka. "And this?" he said, taking the reciept from the clip board, "Who needs this?"

"Not me," Ruka replied, watching as Kyle ripped the papar in half. Jumping behind the wheel of the car, Ruka turned on the engine. He wanted to get out of there before anyone changed their minds. "Thanks, Kyle."

"Yeah. That's really, uh, nice of you," Koko said. He slid into the passenger thinking it was either really stupid, or really generous. He was guessing that it was really, really, stupid. But, good on his and Ruka'.

"Not a problem, dudes. Enjoy your new ride," Kyle said, waving them out of the garage. "I've been wanting to get fired for months now anyway." Walking away he shouted, "Strip joint, here I come!"

**0000**

Ruka and Koko were driving down the highway, chatting about their new ride.

"Man, it has a built in navigator," pointed out Wakka.

"I know. And I got my cd player. It's holds not one, not two, but five cd's at a time. And we now have four surround sound speakers."

"Brudda, there's a laptop back here!" Koko exclaimed, climbing into the back seat.

"No way! What else is back there?" Ruka asked, making sure to keep his eyes on the road. They were about ten minutes from the beach house he shared with with Koko and Natsume, and Ruka couldn't wait to see the look on Natsume's face. He smiled imagining the girls' response. Shrieks and screams no doubt.

"Um, we got t.v's in the head rests, the laptop, a PS2, and comfy seats. Have fun driving. I'll just sit back here and enjoy some t.v."

Ruka laughed. "It's like a home away from home."

"And to think Kyle gave it to us for free, Koko said, climbing back into the front seat and strapping in.

"I know. He was...something."

"I think all those piercing went to his brain," Koko laughed.

"Really," Ruka agreed.

The two shared a laugh and drove the rest of the way home in silence.

Ruka broke the silence when he pulled into the drive way of the beach house he shared with his good friends. "Well, here we are."

"Yep," Koko replied, getting out of the truck. "Let's go get Natsume."

"Okay. Then we have to pick up the girls. Remember, I-10 by ten." said Ruka, pocketing his keys and opening the door to his house.


	2. picking up the girls

**_well...guyz...here's my 2nd chappie!! enjoy!!!_**

Chapter 2: Picking Up the Girls

**0000**

Natsume, Ruka, and Koko were back on the road and on their way to pick up the girls...

"And, he just gave his to you?" asked a very doubtful Natsume.

"Yep," Koko and Ruka responded in unison.

Ruka, after a lot of button pushing, had finally figured out how to operate his cd player and was humming along to Finger Eleven's 'One Thing'. "What do you think of my new and improved baby, Natsume?"

"It's nice. But do we really need all of this stuff?" Looking up he saw the small t.v. screens in the headrests. "This looks like something off of Pimp My Ride."

"Pimp My Ride? Since do you watch that?" asked Koko.

"Since I was forced by my roommates," Natsume replied. "I wanted to watch that action movie, remember." He had really wanted to watch that too.

"Why did you want to watch those when you could watch trashy cars be transformed into awsome rides?" questioned Ruka.

"Hmph. Well, anyways, this is a nice transformation. I just can't understand why that employee just gave it to you."

"Well, You know, people give us free stuff all of the time," said Ruka.

"Yes, but never something as nice as a car."

"Ah, just roll with it, Natsume. At least now we don't have to ride all the way to Subic Bay (did i mention they're in the philippines?) in that piece of junk he had before," stated Koko.

"Hey, my truck was not a peice of junk!" yelled Ruka defensively.

"It didn't even have a cd player in it!

"I was getting one put in," mumbled Ruka. He pulled into the driveway of the beach house that Anna, Hotaru, and Mikan shared. "Here we are. Now, get out of my beautiful truck."

Opening the door, Natsume swung his feet to the ground and stretched. "I hope they're ready."

"Me, too," Koko agreed, joining Natsume at the door. "Come on, Ruka!"

"I can't get the cd player to turn off!" yelled Ruka. He was hitting every button he could find, but the device just kept playing.

"Did you try hitting the power button?" Natsume suggested.

"Yes! What do you think I am? Stu-" Stopping short, Ruka realized he hadn't touched the little red button. He quickly pushed it and slammed the car. He walked up to the door with a silly little grin on his face.

"You hadn't, had you?"

"Shut-up."

Natsume and Koko shared a glance and then started laughing.

"Oh, shut up!" Ruka yelled. He rapped his knuckles agaist the door and then opened it. "Hotaru? Are you girls ready?"

"Ruka? Is that you? Can you come here and help me?" Hotaru called.

From the sound of her voice Ruka guessed that she was in her bedroom. He walked into the living room and then turned down the hall that led to the three bedrooms. "What do you need?"

"Oh, could you grab that bag for me?" Hotaru asked as she combed out her short Raven hair. She put down her brush and walked over to the young blond. "Thanks sweetie." Hotaru kissed his cheek and ran into the bathroom. "I just have to grab a few things from in here and then I'll be ready."

"All right. I'll go put your bag in the truck. Are the other girls ready?"

"Um, I think so," Hotaru replied, emerging from the bathroom. "I'll go check." Just then, Anna appeared in the door way.

"Hotaru, did you make sure all the windows were locked?"

"Yes. The house is all locked up."

"All right." "Well, I guess I'm ready."

"Great. We need to get going," Ruka said.

"Oh, hey Ruka. Since you're carrying bags, do you mind grabbing mine?"

"Ha ha. You have a fiance, go ask him."

"Fine," Anna sighed, rolling her eyes and then flashing a quick smile. " Koko! Come help me!"

"I can't believe Anna's getting married," Hotaru said, smiling.

"I know. And to Koko. Who'd a thought?"

"Oh, we all knew they'd end together eventually."

"True. At least she's not as grouchy. She seem's kinda happy."

"Kind of? She's estatic!"

"Oh." As long as he lived, Ruka was sure he'd never figure out women.

"Well, let's take this stuff out to the truck," Hotaru said, walking towards the door.

"All right. Do you have every-"

"Hotaruuuuu! How do I look?" Mikan asked, suddenly appearing in the door way. "Okay?"

"-thing," finished Ruka.

"Thing? I look like a thing?" Mikan cried.

"No, Mikan. You look cute," Hotaru said calmly.

"Really?" Mikan smoothed out her blue jean mini-skirt and white tank top.

"Yes. Right, Ruka?"

"Uh, yeah, Mikan. You look nice." Ruka shifted Hotaru's bag on his shoulder. He really wanted leave. "Are you ready?"

"Umm, Yep. I'm all set. I just gotta grab my bags." With that said, Mikan shot down the hall.

"What's with her? She looks nice, but she looks pretty much the same as she always does."

"Oh, you know how women are. Sometimes we just want to look extra special," Hotaru replied, although she knew why her Bestfriend wanted to look nice. She was trying to catch the eye of a certain Natsume Hyuuga

He really didn't, but Ruka decided he'd agree with Hotaru as long as it would get them out of the house and on the road. They were already five minutes late.

"Ready?" Mikan asked, appearing in the door way once again.

"Yes," Ruka replied quickly. He retraced his steps and was back at his truck within seconds. "We can finally leave." He was just preparing to open the back hatch when he heard Mikan let out a high pitched squeal.

"Oh my Gosh!. Look at your truck!"

**0000**


	3. Almost On the road

hallush!! all! sorry!!!! i haven't updated any of my stories!!! waaahh!! im really tamad kasi eh! (lazy)

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't Own Gakuen Alice...But if i Own it...aww...never mind...

* * *

Chapter 3: Almost On The Road

**0000**

Narsume came running from the back of the house. He'd gone back there to take a quick look at the ocean. He'd always loved the view from the girls' beach house. They sat much closer to the beach than he, Koko, and Ruka did. Just as he was really starting to enjoy the view, he'd heard Mikan yell.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he rounded the corner. He didn't seem a bit winded from the run. All those years as a secret agent (is he?) must have payed off.

"Look at Ruka's truck!" exclaimed Mikan, dropping her bags and running over to it.

"Is that it?" He'd interuppted his quiet time for nothing. Though, he didn't really mind. He'd thought Mikan was injured, and he would have ran much farther than from the back yard to make sure she was safe. Whoa, where had that thought come from? He would have ran a distance for any of his friends. Maybe not as fast, but still, he would have run it.

"It has t.v.'s!" Mikan cried, inspecting every piece of the Navigator. "And a laptop. Whoa!"

"Awsome isn't it?" Ruka said, patting the top of the car lovingly.

"Ruka," Hotaru turned to face the young man, "how much did all of his cost?"

"Nothing. It was free." He continued showing the contents to Mikan. "Check out the PS2. And, it has a navigator."

Hotaru gaped at him. Free! How was it free! She knew people gave them things, but never they had never recieved nothing as nice as this.

"You'll need that navigator," stated Mikan. "Remember our last trip?" She shuddered at the memory. It had taken them half the day to get to their two hour destination.

"That was free?" Anna whispered to Koko.

"Uh huh. The guy just gave it to us."

Anna arched her eyebrows. She knew she should have went with Koko and Ruka...

"Seriously, Anna," Koko said. "He just gave it to us."

"Kokoroyomi..."

"I know. I know."

Patting his shoulder, Anna said, "I'm going to go have a look at this new truck." Walking over to the Navigator, she hoisted herself into it. "Did I hear you say t.v.'s?" she asked Mikan.

"Um, Ruka," Hotaru said, tapping him on the shoulder. "did you say free?"

"Yeah, the guy just gave it to me. I don't really know why, but why fight what's good?" Ruka ushered her into the door. "Look at all this stuff!"

Ruka was so excited, Hotaru couldn't help but smile. "It's all very nice, but are you sure it was free?" she asked gently. She didn't want him to think she thought he was stupid, but Ruka could misread people sometimes.

Thankfully, he didn't seem phased by Hotaru's comment. "Yep. Positive. I don't know the details, but what I do know is that I have an awsome truck, and we have a luxery ride for our vacation. So don't worry about, 'kay?"

"Okay. Fine," Hotaru sighed. "This is a vacation." Plus, she knew she could trust Ruka.

"Ruka smiled at her and said, "Now come look at the truck!"

As Ruka and the girls were ogling the truck, Koko decided to go talk with Natsume.

"So, Natsume, why'd you come running around the house like a chicken on fire?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, brudda."

"I heard Mikan scream, and I wanted to make sure she was all right." There. That was the truth.

"By the looks of things, I woulda thought the house was on fire."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Looking over at Natsume, Koko grinned knowingly.

"What?"

The edge in his voice let Koko know all he needed to. "You hide it so well."

"Hmph." So what if he wanted to make sure Mikan was all right? "You would have done the same for Anna."

"That's my point."

Whoa. Back up. Koko and Anna were in love. He, on the other hand, was not. Sure he may have a crush on Mikan... Wait, a crush? Crushes are for elementary school children. Natsume doesn't have crushes...Respect. Yeah! That was it. He had respect for Mikan. She had also aided in defeating Reo, hadn't she? And she was his friend. Though he never knew respect could fill like this...

"Brudda?" Koko said, nudgeing him in the side.

"Respect. I have respect for her," Natsume told him.

"Good excuse," Koko grinned.

"Hmph." Picking up Mikan's bag, Natsume headed towards the navigator. "Come on people. Let's get the show on the road."

"Keep telling yourself that!" Koko laughed, following him Natsume to the truck.

**0000**

**OOkkkaaayyy!!!! Finished!!! wait for the next chappie ayt? please read!! it's okay if you don't like mah story! but, i'll keep updating! bye-bye! paalam!  
Maligayang Pasko! (Merry Christmas!!)**

**-Gabrielle**


	4. Finally on the road

**Hey Guyzz!! I updated! thanks to the reviewers! sorry, i really don't know what place comes after! waaahh!! so i just asked my mom...aannnnddd.. its subic town, not subic bay, i made it longer to get there because it'll not work with this story, ayt? hotaru is very very OOC!**

**XOXOxoxo**

**-Gabrielle**

Chapter 4: Finally On The Road

**0000**

"We're ten minutes late. I wanted to be on the I-10 by ten," complained Ruka. He was driving the truck full of passengers down the busy road that now connected Manila and San Fernando.

"Well, we would have been on the road sooner if you hadn't gotten as excited as the girls," Natsume said. He shared the midle seat with Mikan, who was playing on the built in laptop.

"I didn't act like the girls!"

"Yeah, ya did," stated Koko. He shared the large back seat with Anna.

"So, how do I turn on the t.v.?" Anna asked. Searching the small screen, she found no buttons to turn it on.

"There should be a remote somewhere." Turning to Hotaru, Ruka asked, " How close are we to our turnoff?"

"Close."

"Now what route are we taking again?" Anna asked. She had found the small remote and clicked on the t.v. Leaning against Koko, she began flipping through the channels.

"We have to go through Manila, San Fernando,Pampanga, and Dinalupihan. Then we can by-pass Olongapo and S.B.M.A, and from Barretto it's a straight shoot to Subic," anwered Hotaru.

"Uh," moaned Ruka. "What's the turnoff I'm lokking for again?"

"San fernando 23." Glancing at the map, Hotaru sighed. The destination looked so close on the piece of paper. Turning her attention from the map to bridge, she began to wonder how long it would take to get off the large stucture.

"Is this Road ever going to end?" complained Mikan, as if voicing Hotaru's thoughts.

"Complaining already," sighed Natsume. He turned toward the window and, expecting the playful smack from Rikku.

"Hush, Natsume," Mikan said, doing just what Natsume had expected and smacking him across the shoulder. Turning her attention back to the laptop, she shot the black eight ball in the corner pocket. "Yay! I win!"

"Lucky shot," Natsume stated.

"Lucky shot?"

"That's what I said."

"Here we go..." Hotaru sighed. Leave it to Natsume and Mikan to find something as simple as a virtual pool game to get into a squabble.

"Lucky shot?" Mikan repeated again.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Natsume replied with a slight smirk.

"So how long do you think it will take to get to Subic?" Koko asked from the backseat.

"Probably about three days," said Hotaru. She looked down at the map. As soon as they got off the bridge they needed to take the second right. "After we get off this bridge, we need to take the second right Ruka."

"Gotcha," Ruka said, easing back in his seat. Man this bridge was long. But, it did connect Manila and San Fernando.

"Ruka, doesn't thing have a built in navigator?" Natsume asked, turning his attention from Mikan to Koko's question.

"Oh, yeah. Why don't you punch in our destination, brudda?"

"All right," replied Ruka. He punched in their destination: Subic from Manila. A computerized filled the truck.

"Subic from Manila. One thousand, eight hundred, eighty-two miles. Thirty-five hours, forty-five minutes."

"Hmm, not as long as I thought," Hotaru said.

"Well, considering rest stops, it will probably take us about three days. That is," Anna added, "as long as Ruka decides to stay on the right path. Remember our last trip? It wasn't even off of the City."

"Okay, so I got us lost. It was only once! And, besides, Hotaru's navigating this time, not Koko."

"Hey, you gave me the wrong map," Koko pointed out.

"So Ruka isn't the best of navigators." Hotaru gently rubbed his arm. (gently?!) "He'll do better this time."

"Yeah," Ruka agreed. At least someone believed in him. Well, Hotaru always believed in him, but at least it was someone. And, he was glad that someone was Hotaru.

"Anyways.." Mikan said, dragging out the word as her gaze shifted from Hotaru to Ruka, who were staring at each other with dreamy looks on their face. "Natsume, I challenge you to a game of pool."

"What?"

"That's right. A game of pool."

"You do realize that I am the king of pool?"

"So you say," Mikan said with a smile. "I plan to prove you wrong." She knew she was going to run him into the ground.

"Well, if you don't mind losing," Natsume sighed, smirking. There was no way he was going to lose.

"Time to take up bets! I've got twenty pesos on Natsume," shouted Ruka.

"I second that," Koko annonced. Anytime bets were made, the guys would flock together.

"That leaves us betting Twenty Pesos on Mikan. Is that all right with you Hotaru?"

"Sure, Anna. Mikan's going to win anyways."

"Show 'em how it's done, Natsume," Koko encouraged.

So the last ten minutes of the ride over the bridge was spent by watching Natsume and Mikan play a game of pool. Or more like watching Mikan beat the crap out of Natsuem. He still had five solids left on the table.

"Watch and learn, Natsume Watch and learn," Mikan said as she sunk the eight ball. "Ha! I win!"

"Tch," was all Natsume said.

"Pay up you two," shouted Anna and Mikan.

Ruka and Koko handed over thier Twenty Pesos.

"Here ya go, Mikan," Koko said as he handed her a bill as well.

"I didn't bet," Mikan said, taking the bill.

"No, but you beat Natsume. You should get something for that," Ruka replied, handing her another Bill.

"Thanks guys. But, bragging rights are enough for me."

"Well, then..." Ruka began.

"In that case," Koko added, reaching around the seat.

"No, no. You guys gave it to me." She quickly pocketed the money.

"You liar," Koko laughed.

"Oh, Ruka, here's our turnoff!" yelled Hotaru.

**0000**

**Done! here's the fourth chappie! do't worry guyz! 9 got it all on papaer! so i'll update later! oh and thanks to the reviewers**

**Glenda23  
Shiori90210  
Winglessfairy25**

**Maligayang pasko all!!!!! Merry Christmas!**


	5. Shortcut

**Here ya go!! chap 5!!! mwaaaaahhh!!! oh and P.S: Mikan's 25 here, natsume's 26 and te rest is 25**

**-Gabrielle**

Chapter 5: Shortcut

**0000**

Ruka quickly turned off the bridge and onto the interstate, catching his passengers completely off-guard. This resulting in all of them being thrown into someone or something.

"Ruka!!" Anna shouted, pulling herself away from Koko. "What are you doing!" She didn't appreciate being thrown into her fiance.

"Yeah!" added Mikan. She had been thrown into Natsume's side. She wouldn't have minded being thrown into him under different circumstances, but this one hurt!

"Ah, don't ya think ya could'da hit the brakes, brudda?"

"I'm sorry you guys," Ruka replied, gripping the wheel tightly. "It just kinda came up on me."

Hotaru, who was pulling herself from the window, turned to her comrades. "I'm sorry. It was my fault. I wasn't payin attention to where we were."

"But I'm the one driving," Ruka interrupted. "I should have seen the turnoff."

"No, I'm suppose to help you navigate-"

"It was an accident," Natsume spoke up. "It wasn't anyone's fault. But, please, next time warn us before you decide to throw everyone in one direction." He felt Mikan move back to her side of the seat, and realized that sh was lighter than he thought she was. It hadn't hurt at all when she was thrown into him.

"Right. You're right," Ruka said.

"Annie, are you okay?" Koko asked, using the nickname he'd given her when they were about 11.

"I'm fine, Koko." She moved closer to his side. "Are you all right?"

"Ya, I'm all right." Sure, his side hurt a little bit, but nothing earth shattering.

Anna looked at him, eyebrows arched.

"Really. I'm okay," Koko reassured her, taking her hand.

Anna sighed and gave Koko's hand a squeeze. If she'd learned one thing about Wakka in all the years she'd known him it was this: He'd never admit to being hurt.

"You're lucky I wasn't hurt, Ruka," Mikan joked. "Natsu,e broke my fall. If he hadn't, I would have sued."

"Hey, you got in my truck on your own free will. I'm not held responsible for you," the young blond joked back.

Mikan laughed and leaned back into the seat. Being thrown agaist Natsume had been kind of nice. He was warm, and soft, and he smelled really good. And, he had broken her fall. But, that wasn't what was nice. Just being against him was nice. She'd had a thing for him since they left the academy, and that had been a little over a year ago. She sighed, wondering if he would ever return her feelings.

"Are you all right?" asked the object of her thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Mikan replied, her peppy self again.

"Well, you know...you just seemed rather...sad," Natsume said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Was he blushing? No, he couldn't be. Her imagination must be playing tricks on her. Natsume didn't blush...did he? "Oh, you know, I was just thinking." She smiled, and to her delight, Natsume returned the gesture.

"Care to share?"

"Maybe someday," mumbled Mikan.

"Hmm?"

The young Brunette regained her composure and responded, "Just about the trip." She lied throuh her teeth, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't let Natsume know that her thoughts had been about him.

"This should be fun," Anna said. Seeing Mikan squirm in her seat, she had decided to come to her friends resucue.

"Yes. Relaxing in the spa, going shoppin.." Hotaru trailed off, sighing happily.

"Is _that_ what were going to do?" Ruka asked.

Mikan laughed. "I'm sure we'll do more."

"We have got to do the spa. I want to look absolutly beautiful for my wedding,"Anna said, admiring the lovely diamond on her left hand. "I've heard that the effect of those treatments last a long time."

"You already look beautiful, Annie," Koko said, earning a kiss from Anna.

"Ahh..." Ruka teased.

"Oh, the next turn-off is about ten miles up," Hotaru told everyone. "Let's all look for it."

"Really. We don't want a repeat of last time," said Mikan. She had grown bored with the laptop since she'd beaten Natsume and was now flipping through the channels of the built in t.v.

"Actually, the next turn-off is right up here."

"What do you mean?" asked Hotaru. "It says here," she pointed to the map, "that the next turn-off isn't for another ten miles."

"Yeah, but this is shortcut," replied Ruka, turning the Navigator off of the interstate and onto the highway.

"Oh no," Koko moaned from the back seat.

"Ruka, the last time we took one of your 'shortcuts' we were lost for hours," stated Hotaru. Why couldn't he just follow the map?

"I know, but, Sweetie, trust me on this. This will get us there a lot quicker," Ruka told her, flashing her one of his trademark smiles. He knew she couldn't resist his smile.

"Let's just try it," Hotaru told the truck full of her friends. "Maybe it really is a shortcut."

Her response was a bunch of moans and groans.

"Fine. But when we get lost, I blame you both," Natsume said.

**0000**

**Done! i know, i know...this chapter is boooorriinnggg!!!! but!! i'll keep updating!!**

**-Gabrielle**


	6. taking a break

**Hey!!! Sorry for not updating!! hehe...here's chap 6! enjoy!!!**

**-Gabrielle**

Chapter 6: Taking A Break

**0000**

"Where are we?" Anna asked from the backseat. It was evening and they'd been driving along this 'shortcut' for quite a while now.

"Um..." Ruka ran a hand through his blond hair and gave a nervous chuckle. "The funny thing is, I'm not really sure..."

Koko let out a groan. "Who told you about this 'shortcut?"

"Nobody. Me and my old man took it. But, it got us to our destination a lot faster."

"Where was your destination?" asked Natsume. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was sitting fast. The darker it was, the easier to get lost. Not that they needed any help in that department.

"Uh...Heh heh...Another funny thing is that I don't really remember..."

"Are you serious?" moaned Mikan.

"Absolutely hilarious," Anna said. She saw nothing funny about the situation, yet, Ruka wouldn't stop saying 'the funny thing is'.

"But, hey, we Got a map, right?" Ruka turned towards Hotaru. "Check the map, Hotaru."

"I already have," Hotaru sighed, "for the past half-hour." She gave him an agitated look. "Why couldn't you have just followed the map?"

"Hey, you agreed with me. You said this may really be a shortcut," Ruka said defensively.

"I was trying to be supportive,"Hotaru said with a slight edge in her voice.

"Enough... "We're already lost. We don't need arguments as well." Said Natsume

Mikan looked over at him. She couldn't help but smile. Whenever Natsume spoke, they usually listened. It was actually funny. He was only a year older than them, but he seemed so much wiser. It was one of the qualities that attracted her to him.

After a few minutes of silence, Koko said, "Hey, don't we have a navigator?"

"Oh yeah." Ruka punched a few buttons and brought up an over-all map view of the area. "Here we are," said Ruka, pointing to a specific area. "Right on the outskirts of San Fernando."

Natsume leaned forward, as if confirming that he was telling the truth. "He's right. We're about thirty minutes from San Fernando."

"So it really was a shortcut," voiced Anna. She had to admit, Ruka had impressed her.

"Wow," Mikan said simply.

"Gee, thanks for having so much faith in me guys."

"Ah, sorry, Ruka. But, you have gotten us lost before."

"I know, Koko. You guys never let me live it down," Ruka replied with a hint of laughter in his voice.

"What time is it?" Hotaru asked. She was hungry. No, scratch that, she was starving. And she was tired.

"Wow, it's almost nine o'clock," Ruka said, checking the clock on the car stereo.

"So maybe it wasn't a shortcut," Anna whispered to Koko. He just laughed and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"I'm starving," announced Mikan. The only meal she'd had all day was breakfast, and that was a while ago.

"So am I," Hotaru agreed. She turned towards Ruka. "How about getting something to eat and checking into a motel or something?"

"Sounds good to me. I'm hungry too, and I'm getting tired off driving. What do you guys think," Ruka asked the gang.

"Fine with me," Natsume replied.

"No complaints back here," Koko said.

They drove a few more minutes and came up on a McDonalds. After ordering their food, they say in the truck and decided to stay at a Comforts Inn. It was only fifteen minutes away. Once they reached the Inn and checked in, the men decided to go for a swim.

"How about a quick dip?" Ruka asked, grabbing a towel.

"I'm in," Koko replied. It was only nine-thirty. He wasn't ready for bed.

"So am I," stated Natsume. It was humid out and a nice swim would be relaxing.

"What you girls? You want to join us?" Ruka questioned.

"Well, I guess it isn't to late..." Hotaru began.

"And it is hot out..." Anna added.

"Of course we're coming," finished Mikan.

So after they all changed into their swim attire, they made their way out to the pool. No one else was out, so they had the whole thing to their selves.

Natsume surveyed his surroundings. The pool area was large. It had a nicely sized pool, some deck chairs here and there, and a diving board. Pretty nice. He walked over to one of the chairs, put down his towel, and walked over to the pool.

"Whooo!" shouted Ruka as he did a back flip off of the diving board. He landed in the water with a splash. "This feels great!" he yelled while swimming backwards in the cool water.

"Make way!" Koko called, running off the diving board and landing in the water after performing a can opener. "Are ya coming, Natsume?"

Instead of answering, Natsume ran off the diving board, did a front flip, and landed in the water.

The two men greeted him with hoots and laughter, and then they al continued goofing around.

Mikan, along with Hotaru and Anna, was watching them from one of the pool chairs. She watched as Koko and Ruka jumped on Natsume and go under. When they came up, Natsume threw both men off and tackled them. Mikan smiled, watching the men's expressions. They acted like little boys. Even Natsume. Her eyes lingered on him, watching as he dove on Ruka and went under, seeing his muscles tighten as both men jumped on him. He was gorgeous.

"Mikan? Mikan? Earth to Mikan," Hotaru laughed, waving a hand in front of her cousins face.

"What?" Snapping out of her trance, she stared at her two friends.

The two women smiled and Anna said, "If you stare any harder you eyes are going to pop out of your head."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Mikan mumbled.

"Sure you don't," pressed Hotaru. "You do realize that you told us about your little crush, right?"

"I know I did. And don't call it a crush. You make it sound juvenile." Mikan turned her attention to the pool and found that this time Natsume caught her looking. He waved, and she blushed and waved back, chiding herself for getting caught. Then she watched as Ruka pounced on Natsume from behind, having taken the opportunity of Natsume's distraction.

"So, when are you going to tell him how you feel?" Hotaru asked.

"Umm...I don't know. Someday." Mikan replied.

"Well, someday better come soon," said Anna.

"Why is that?"

"Because if you don't..." Anna began.

"Anna and I will," Hotaru finished.

"You wouldn't," Mikan replied. "Would you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," Anna said with a giggle.

Hotaru stood up and made her way to the edge of the pool. "If you'd tell him soon, then you wouldn't have to worry about it, would you?"

"She's got a point," Anna said, watching Hotaru dive into the water.

"Guess so," Mikan mumbled.

"Well, I'm going to get in as well," Anna said. "coming?"

"I'll be there in a second." Mikan replied. She saw Anna run to the poll and jump in, but she stayed in her spot, thinking. They wouldn't really tell Natsume, would they? She quickly banished the thought and stood from the chair. She could think about that later. Right now she needed a good swim.

**0000**

**Well? How was it?**

**Sorry for making hotaru OOC!!! hahaha...**

**keep the reviews coming!!!**

**-Gabrielle **


End file.
